Quidditch Match
by phoenix3603
Summary: Second chapter to Harry Potter and The Mystery Creature.


Harry awoke one morning to Ron shaking him vigorously. "Harry wake up or we're going to be late." said Ron. "Late for what?" said Harry lazyly. "For the quidditch match!" said Ron franticly. "What quidditch match?" siad Harry as he was starting to wake up. "Puddlemere United and BallyCastle Bats."said Ron "You know, the team that Wood plays for." "Oh, right." said Harry a little bit more briskly. "Great. I haven't seen him in ages." "Ron, Harry if you don't get down here we won't make it on time." called Fred from down stairs.  
  
Harry and Ron started throwing on what clothes they could get on and run at the same time. Harry started down the stairs as Ron tripped while putting on his jeans and knocked over Harry. They landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs, while Fred and George fell out of their chairs laughing at them. Mrs. Weasley had be in the kitchen when she heard the thub from the hallway. At once she ran out to see the pile of Harry and Ron, and ran over to make sure that no one had been hurt. Then hurried the both of them to the kitchen, where she had already fixed breakfast.  
  
Everyone shovled pancakes and eggs into their mouths as quick as possible. Not even bothering to take breathes inbetween forks full of food. Hermoine and Ginny seemmed to be the only one's that took their time in eating. Seeing as they wished to show that they at least had manners.  
  
After breakfast they all meet outside. Mrs. Weasley came out of the house with a flash. Carrying what looked like an old boot in her hand. "Is everyone here?"she asked. "Yes, mum. We're all here." George said grimcly, "Good. Everyone gather around." she said as she held out the old boot. "Grab on tight. I saw that George!" "Sorry mum." he said half heartedly.  
  
Everyone grabbed ahold of the old boot. Within seconds they where transported to an open field besides a stadium. The stadium was nowhere as beautiful as the one for the World Cup. But it had its charms none the less. "Come get your tickets." said Mrs. Weasley "We don't want to miss anything!"  
  
On entering the stadium they saw banners of navy blue with two crossed golden bulrushs on one end, and black banners with a scarlet bat at the other end of the field.  
  
About ten minutes or so after they had gotten their seats. A voice boomed over the noisey crowd. At once everything was quiet.  
  
"Wizards and witchs. Welcome to the European Finals." boomed the voice. "This years two teams are Puddlemere United." he paused for a moment as the side that they were sitting in became a swarm of cheering fans. "And Ballycastle Bats!" as the other side started screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs. "Will the Ballycastle mascots please come on to the field." As if they had just asspearated out of nowhere. What seemed like a few thousand scarlet bats zomed around the field, while preforming stategric patterns. Flying here and there, and everywhere they could get to. From there they all joined into the middle of the field, and made a huge scarlet bat that looked just like Barry the Fruitbat. then, all at once they vanished into thin air.  
  
"Now, will the Puddlemere mascots please come onto the field." Within thirty seconds the Puddlemere mascots began what seemed to an elegant dance. Several pretty young girls flew all around the stadium on winged horses and one girl was riding what seemed to be a golden griffin. There where beautiful Aethonans with chestnut coloring flying in v patterns. As a few Granians that looked like gray blurs flying figure eights above the crowd. The Abraxans whirled around each other making a spotted tornado. After the winged horses and the griffin finished their dance of the sky, they landed on the stadium ground. No one could speak for the shire beauty of it. Then five of the girls dismounted their horses as the girl riding the griffin did the same. Everyone in the crowd starred in aw. Afraid to blink, incase they might mess something. In a few split second they had transfigured into several birds. Just then two yellow and orange birds flew up and around the stadium. "What are those?" asked Ron quickly. "I think those are Fwoopers." said Hermoine guessingly. Then two very mournful greenish black birds started flying up and sideways and down and every direction possible. "Ew! Their ugly!" said Ron. "No their not!" protested Ginny. "Now Ron. I think their pretty in their own way." Mrs. Weasley said correctingly. "Besides you shouldn't judge something if you don't know what it is." "Then, what is it?" "They look like Augureys." "Honestly you two should read!" Hermoine said matter of factly. But just then something caught Harry's eye. It was none other then an Snidget. It started zoming everywhich direction that it could find. All you can see was a golden blurr. "Hey look. It's a Snidget!" Harry bursted "Where?" asked everyone quikly. "Right over there. By the goalpost!" said Harry "I can't see anything!"Ron said jumpingly. "That's cause your blind." Fred and George charmed in. "Fred! George! He's not blind!" Mrs. Weasley said warningly. "I just see a blurr." said Ginny. From the bottom of the stadium flew up a large scarlet and gold bird. Harry reckonized this bird quickly. "It's a Phoenix!" "Wow! It's so pretty!" said Ginny in aw. "It looks a lot like the one Dumbledore has." Harry said sharply. Just as Harry finished what he was saying the Phoenix let out a long beautiful note. The announcer came on just after the Phoenix finished its note.  
  
"Wow! Wasn't that absolutely wonderful?" he boomed eagerly. "Thank you girls for that lovely show!" All of the crowd was stunned into silence. For a few moments there was no sound. Then, all of a sudden everyone starting cheering and jumping up and down in the stands. "Yes, yes its lovely. But we must get the game started." boomed the announcer briskly. "Will the Ballycastle players please step onto the field." A door at the bottom of the stadium burst open as seven players came flying out. "Here they come. First is captain Philip O'Brian. Followed by seeker Patrick Glen. Here comes the chasers, David and Lee Fleink, and Mary Bourns. And lastely the beaters Jacob Riley and Will Cooper." All the Ballcastle players where now flying around the field waiting to start the game.  
  
"May I please have all the Puddlemere players step out onto the field." The doors on the oppisite end of the stadium burst open as Puddlemere's players came flying out. "The captain and chaser Connor Fields comes out first. Followed by seeker Henry Bottoms, and here comes keeper Oliver Wood. Chasers Catherine Dungee and Ethan Chrimsee come out. Beaters Ian and Peter Monie take their positions."  
  
"The players take their positions as referee Emily Hanstend steps out onto the field to begin the game." "Follow the rules. I don't want this getting ugly! Understand?" the referee barked. "The bludgers are loss, followed by the golden snitch." The snitch flys out of sight as the bludgers start to come after the players. Referee Emilly Hanstend throws the quaffle into the air.  
  
"The quaffle is released, and the game begins!" boomed the announcer. "Dungee has the quaffle. She passes it to captain Fields. It looks like their going for a Hawkshead Attacking Formation." "Ah, it is. Ten points for Puddlemere. That's a foul. What was Riley thinking."  
  
"Penalty shot for Chrimsee." the referee said harshly. "I don't want to see anymore of that!" "Chrimsee takes the quaffle and sets up for his penalty shot. Another ten points for Puddlemere!"  
  
"Bourns has the quaffle. Both Fleinks alongside her. Oh, that's gotta hurt!" "Lee Fleinks is out of the game. I don't think he'll be awake intill next week!" "Bourns takes a shot. Great save by Wood!" "It's going to take more then that to get passed him!"  
  
"Dungee has the quaffle. She does a Porskoff Ploy to Fields." "Oh, that blundger almost got him." "Fields passes to Chrimsee. Another ten points for Puddlemere."  
  
"Fleinks has the quaffle. Ouch. Woods takes a bludger to the stomach." "Ten points for Ballycastle." "Chrimshee takes the quaffle, does a Reverse Pass to Dungee." "Ten points for Puddlemere."  
  
"Bourns takes the quaffle." "What a minute. Bottoms has seen the snitch." Bottoms followed closely by Glen chase after the snitch." "OUCH!" "Maybe he should have pulled up." "Bottoms almost has the snitch."  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" "It can't be! Everyone stay calm. Don't panic!" All of the stands look towards the sky. Screams came out from all over the stands. Everyone starts to panic as they see the Dark Mark. "Everyone please stay calm! We'll take care of it!"  
  
From behide the clouds came three Hungarian Horntails mounted by three masked wizards. "What the hell! Players get off the field!" "Where did those come from? Everyone leave. Hurry!" "Oh, no. The Horntail's flame got Wood." "Somebody get him. Ministry get rid of those Horntails!" "What's this. The Phoenix flew over to Wood. She's got him!" "No. Riley's been scorched. So has Monie." "Get those players out of there!" "I think they might have them under control. "  
  
That was the last that thet heard, because Mrs. Weasley had grabbed them and forced them to leave. Everyone was screaming and running from the stadium. Confussion and choas was everywhere.  
  
to be continued....................................... 


End file.
